


(podfic of) The best thing that's ever happened

by anatsuno



Category: One Direction (Band), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, F/F, M/M, Minor Drug Use, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I promised Sara I would podfic this story when I was begging her to write it, so I had to! And I recorded it with glee. :)<br/>A big thank you to Fuluoliang for her beta & heart-warming feedback.</p>
    </blockquote>





	(podfic of) The best thing that's ever happened

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The best thing that's ever happened](https://archiveofourown.org/works/536811) by [cyclogenesis (addictedkitten)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/cyclogenesis). 



> I promised Sara I would podfic this story when I was begging her to write it, so I had to! And I recorded it with glee. :)  
> A big thank you to Fuluoliang for her beta & heart-warming feedback.

**Duration:** 27mn  
 **Size:** 20MB mp3

This is a super fun sexy story and I hope you enjoy this podfic. :)

**[Download it from mediafire (mp3)](http://www.mediafire.com/?udf9bcop6wl2pu7) **

Or listen right here:  



End file.
